


Nearest but Lost

by pretty_setters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_setters/pseuds/pretty_setters
Summary: With an unrequited love, nothing has even happened. Yet he would much rather have his limbs hurt than his heart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Nearest but Lost

It would be easier if Akaashi could just unlove you. He’s somewhere between the lines of today, yesterday and tomorrow—not knowing if he should keep waiting for you or surrender his feelings and let go when you aren’t his to begin with. All of the rational fibers in his being are screaming at him to forget about you, but a small and pathetic part of him is hanging by the silver thread of a vanishing star that you will become something more than a sweet reverie.

He wondered if there’s someone that could teach him how to forget that his only idea of love is you. How you’re the constant stream of his thoughts between white sheets on a restless night, and he’s holding onto a dream of all the things you and him could be. He thinks that he would rather know than wonder, but hadn’t realized he received his answer the moment Bokuto and him introduced you to Konoha along with the rest of the volleyball team players. 

Akaashi couldn’t ignore the way your gaze softened when you looked at the male bearing the number seven on his jersey. He doesn’t miss the shyness in your smile and the scent of lilac in your hair as you crossed the maple flooring for an exuberant handshake. There was something unsettling in his heart that he couldn’t quite explain, and the butterflies in his heart begin to wither into dust and dying embers. He supposed it’s for the best saving himself from a lot of heartache, but he cannot deny that he was falling in love with you slowly and reluctantly then all at once.

You and Akaashi were best friends (along with Bokuto), and he doesn’t want to make the mistake of destroying a good friendship if he confessed his feelings and you didn’t feel the same way. Sometimes he feels like an open secret, even though you aren’t aware that he now longed for you romantically. All he knows is that he feels like someone who’s been left behind, while you chased the sunset and he’s a standstill upon the primrose sand watching every piece of you melt into the warm horizon and scintillating ocean in a blissful trance. 

“So, what’s the deal with Konoha? Is he dating anyone?” You asked one afternoon as you sauntered alongside Bokuto and Akaashi after school as they walked you home. Akaashi could feel his heart become a pound heavier at the mention of his teammate. Why does it bother him so much that you liked someone else? He reminds himself that all the good memories will be tarnished with heart break and regret, but was it really wrong of him to want you for himself?

“Y/N! Wow, you like Konoha?” Bokuto bounced on the spot, and you laughed at how he couldn’t turn to look at you fast enough with an incredulous expression. His mouth tilted upward into something resembling a cheeky grin as he swings an arm around your shoulder. The sudden weight threw you slightly off balance but you managed to catch yourself before you lost your footing. “You know, he actually asked the same thing about you the other day. Right, Akaashi?” 

Bokuto unceremoniously waved a hand to the setter, landing on his chest with a soft thud. He steered his gaze from the pavement to you and Bokuto, and suddenly his entire body took on the weight of the world with each step he takes. “Yeah.” Was all Akaashi could murmur as he watched your face break into a smile of ivory bliss and sheer happiness. 

“Really?! Well, what did he say?” You quickly urged Bokuto to give you every single detail pertaining to the interaction with Konoha. But he spent a long moment to mull over the conversation that took place on purpose, a pondering finger on his chin as he looked heavenward as if it’ll help him better remember. “Bokuto, don’t play innocent with me now!” You finally said, a playful fist connecting to his arm for emphasis. 

“Alright, alright.” He laughed, holding his hands up in mocking surrender. “Just that you’re cute and pretty, and he wanted to be set up with you. But then Akaashi over here,” Bokuto gestured to the young man once again, “Said that he wasn’t your type so there you have it. Guess ya should’ve said something sooner, huh?” 

“What? Oh my god, he’s totally my type! Is it too late to fix this??” Your eyes darted between your two best friends, and Akaashi felt something inside break like the crackle before the ice shatters—it’s soft and subtle and terrible. He thought it wasn’t fair because he liked you first before Konoha came along, but when you looked at him with pleading eyes and a pout accentuating your lips he knew he couldn’t resist you. “Akaashi, please?” 

“Um, yeah. I’ll see what I can do.” He said with a forced smile through crestfallen midnight blues. A future was stolen and he stands there with empty arms in pain much worse than a lonely heart. He made an unspoken promise to himself that he’ll get over you for your sake, even if that meant lying to himself every night that your happiness is truly all that matters when it’s not with him.


End file.
